Isn't She Lovely
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: My first Hunger Games ff: Effie's smile brightened into her usual one as she announced cheerfully, 'I want a baby.'Both Haymitch and Peeta choked on what they were drinking. 'Say what now' Katniss blinked her wide eyes. Lately Effie has been having these thoughts. They where unsettling at first but not seemed quite appealing to her now. Effie would like a baby. Humor/Serious
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal afternoon in the newly renovated Distract 12. Katniss, Peeta, Effie and Haymitch are sitting around Katniss' living room watching mindless TV while Katniss' mother tended to a patient in the office. The newly built Victor's Village was twice as nice as the destroyed one and this time, the district gave Katniss' mom a proper medical room instead of using the kitchen table.

While Peeta played with a strand of Katniss' hair and she flipped through channels without really paying attention to what was on, Haymitch was sipping from a dirty beer bottle. Effie was repulsed by the sight of the bottle, but she kept her mouth shut because no one else was talking.

After a while, Katniss sighed heavily and threw the remote towards Haymitch. He didn't bother catching it while Katniss undraped her legs from over Peeta's and walked out of the living room to grab her own refreshment. Peeta followed behind her like a little puppy.

Once they were gone, Effie's mind started to wheel quickly. She's been having all these thoughts lately. Strange thoughts. They were unsettling at first but now they seemed quite appealing to her. Effie looked up from her lap and over at Haymitch. Even after the revolution, Haymitch is not a happy sport. He still sulks around his house, or Katniss', and drinks just as much, if not more, alcohol every day. But there is this gleam in his eye. It's a small gleam, but it's there no less. That gleam is filled with something that Effie can't describe, much like her thoughts. It's a good gleam though, Effie could tell; Haymitch either didn't know about that gleam or he just refused to believe it was there because he shows no change in behavior.

Katniss and Peeta walked back into the living room, making Effie look away from that gleam in Haymitch's otherwise dead eyes; both children were carrying glass of water. Katniss handed one to Effie without a word and set her own drink down onto the coffee table. Peeta wrapped his arm around her waist, making her sit down on his lap. Katniss rested her elbow on the back of the couch from over Peeta's shoulder and stared back at the TV. Haymitch had put on clips from the Hunger Games which unsettled everyone but no one spoke up. The volume was down low, barely a whisper, during this slightly awkward moment. This was how things have gone for the past few months after the revolution and quite frankly Effie could not believe that after all that work, all they were going to do with the change was sit around and watch TV while drinking _tap _water.

Deciding it was time to voice her mind, Effie looked between each person in the room. None of them looked back at her but she smiled softly anyways. Clearing her throat to try and catch their attention, all she got was Katniss' slow stare. Effie's smile brightened into her usual one as she announced cheerfully, "I want a baby."

Both Haymitch and Peeta choked on what they were drinking. Peeta spilled his water all over Katniss' lap, making her screech at him and sprint upstairs to clean up. Peeta gave Effie one confused, shock look before running after Katniss to apologize.

"Say what, woman?" Haymitch asked once the alcohol no longer stung his throat on its rough way down. He blinked his watering eyes a few times as he glared across the room at the white and pink dressed woman. Effie didn't miss a beat.

"A baby. I would like a baby." She was staring at him so strongly. Her thoughts spoken, his gleam shining. It made perfect sense to Effie; she didn't know what the big deal was. Now that the Hunger Games were over, bringing a child into this world would not be such a danger. From the way Effie was staring at him, Haymitch got a twisted, scary thought in his head that he could barely speak a word of.

"W-With _me_?" He choked on the last word. Effie's eyes slowly squinted at him before smiling again. Her grin was just as unnerving as the thought of them having a baby together. Haymitch chugged down the rest of the dirty bottle before getting up with a mumble. "I'm out of beer."

By the time he walked back into the living room, Katniss and Peeta were descending the stairs. "Okay, better," Katniss held onto the back of the couch and looked at Effie with the look she would have given her moments ago. A look a shock and slight discomfort. "Back to earlier…say what now?" Katniss blinked her wide eyes.

"I don't understand what's so strange with the thought of my having a baby," Effie held her hand over her heart. "Would I make an unfit mother? Is that it?"

"Well…" Katniss tilted her head to the side with thought, "It's not that you'd be a _terrible _mother; just not a very good one."

"Can you even have a kid?" Peeta asked as he sat back down in his spot on the couch. "I mean, aren't you like…sixty?"

"I am thirty-five, thank you very much!" Effie gasped at him. Peeta cringed, thinking she was going to slap him or something. She stood up from her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "I would like a baby. I am healthy enough to have one so I am going to."

"Okay," Katniss sighed and looked up at Effie strongly, "With _who_?" that was the big question. Effie's plump lips turned from a straight line into a little curved smile. The almost nineteen year olds heard a grumble from the drunk slouching in the armchair. He was holding the end of the beer bottle to his forehead as his squinted eyes remained looking at the back of the TV set.

"With me supposedly." He mumbled. Peeta leaned forward with wide eyes, hearing what Haymitch said just barely but hoping he heard wrong.

"I'm sorry…_what_?" Katniss yelped as she went around the couch and stood between the two adults. "You two?" She motioned between them, "Having a baby? _Together?_"

"Poor kid would never have a chance," Peeta said lightly as he leaned back against the couch with thought. Effie rolled her eyes before staring back at Katniss.

"I don't see who else would do it," Effie pointed out. "And for your information, this baby is not going to be messed up Mr. Baker-man," Effie taused a pillow at Peeta's head. The blond boy groaned a little when it wacked his forehead.

"Alright, now!" Haymitch leaped to life and on his feet. "Just hold on one damn minute!" He held his pointer finger up in the air with a small cough. "I never agreed to having no baby!" Effie took a step back as she met his eye. It was true; never had Haymitch say that he would have a baby with Effie. She just voiced her thought and watched the gleam in his eye. She was trying to figure out if that gleam grew brighter or dimmed but she couldn't tell.

"Well I-"

"Don't I have a say in this?" Haymitch asked with a horse voice. "We aren't even a couple, woman! I barely like you!"

"Well the feelings are mutual, Haymitch, thank you," Effie said coldly as she crossed her arms tighter around herself. "And it's not like you're the only man in the world who I could have a baby with. There are much better suitors somewhere else."

"Good!" Haymitch threw his hand up in the air. "Go find one of them." He started chugging down the new beer bottle in his hand. Effie gasped with disgust, stomped her foot and turned to leave. Peeta and Katniss expected her to storm out of the house but instead Effie went up the stairs. Katniss frowned, following Effie with her eyes to Katniss' room. The door slammed closed behind her.

"Don't look at me," Peeta held his hands up in defense when Katniss turned to him for help. "Not my bedroom."

**A/N: I was going through Deviant art when I remembered I once saw a picture of Elizabeth Bank's kissing a baby and the caption was 'Effie and Haymitch's daughter' or something like that. I couldn't find it again but it left the thought in my head. A few minutes later, BOOM! I was writing this! It's probably not very good. I tried not to be too serious with it and went with humor instead. Should I continue this idea or leave it as a 'forgettable moment in Post-Mockingjay history'?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Like I had promised, this chapter goes out to The Hunger Games-My Life**

When Katniss entered her room, she was shocked at what she saw. Effie was lying on her stomach on Katniss' bed with her face shoved in a pillow and sobs leaking through. Not once has the teenager seen this woman cry before. She's always been so bubbly and optimistic. "Effie?" Katniss walked further into her room cautiously. What if Effie went psycho and tried to attack her? You never know with this woman.

"Go away," she sounded incredibly young at that moment and it's the first time Katniss registered that she actually _is_ young. Effie has this whole life ahead of her without the Hunger Games and all she wants to do is live it; would that be so bad?

"Alright," Katniss huffed as she put her hands on her hips. If Effie wants to act like a brat, than Katniss is going to treat her like one. "Get up, young lady. Suck in that potty lip, get your ass out of bed—_my_ bed—and face the music."

"No."  
"Yes!"

"No!" Effie let out a yelp when Katniss grabbed her ankles and started pulling. "Katniss Everdeen, you let go of me this instant!" To make things even more difficult, Effie grabbed a hold of the bed post and refused to let go.

"Effie!" Katniss groaned. Damn this lady was strong. "You're going to break the bed…or me!"

"I don't care. I hate him; I hate him!" the words were shocking; well, not shocking. Everyone knew Effie hated Haymitch. But what was shocking was how Effie's voice shook with the words. Like she didn't mean them, but it pained her to say it anyways. "He can drop dead."

"Some days I would agree with you," Katniss let Effie go, and the woman went lump again. "You don't _need _Haymitch, Effie. You can have a baby with someone else." A big poof of pink bulted up from the mattress. Effie slapped down her skirt, her hair in a crazy nest going into her eyes and stared blankly at Katniss.

"I can?"  
"Well, you kind of need a man to…"  
"No, I know that," Effie rolled her eyes. She swiped at her cheeks to clear the mascara from them. "But you think I can really have a baby?"

"Well…" Katniss puffed up her cheeks, trying to will herself to say the words. If this is what Effie really wants, than she should get a baby. Who was Katniss to tell her otherwise? "Sure. One of us has to, right?" Katniss let out a shaky laugh. Things got more serious from there. She didn't realize how much her heart was racing then. The topic of children was never an easy one for her.

"Katniss," Effie took a hold of her pale hand. "Why don't you want to have children?"

"The same reason you didn't," Katniss shrugged it off. "The games."

"But they are over,"  
"Yeah, but-" Katniss bit her lip. "-I always said that if the games ended, that I would only have a baby with one person." Effie knew who that was from the distant look in Katniss' eyes. "And he's gone." Her voice broke. She felt like she'd break into tears.

"Oh, sweetheart," Effie engulfed the girl in her arms. "Peeta would be a good father too." Katniss nodded. She knew he would be; he'd be a great one.

"Enough about me," Katniss sniffed away any tears in her eyes. She sat up and gave Effie a smile, "If you want a baby, you should get a baby. You don't need Haymitch. Like you said, there are plenty other men out there."

"Yeah, like who?" Effie huffed. She doesn't know of any other men but Haymitch.

"There are over a dozen districts, Effie. There's bound to be a man in one of them who would agree to this." Katniss saw a sparkle go off in Effie's eyes. "The only thing is…how do we find him?"

**A/N: I know it's short and I know it's bad. I'm sorry about that. This is a filler-chapter really. The next chapter will be more Effie based and it will be how she finds a 'suitor' as she said before. Sorry if this disappointed any of you, especially with the long wait. **


	3. Chapter 3

"What about him?"  
"No."  
"Him?"  
"No."  
"How about him?"  
"No."

"Effie, this was someone you picked from the pile!" Katniss threw the photo into the air. Effie just sighed. "There can't possibly be nobody that you're interested in."

"None of these men seem right," Effie shuffled through the pictures. Some were from the Capital, which Katniss though Effie would prefer, but apparently not, and the others were from the richer districts.

"You're not marrying them, Effie," Peeta huffed. He was sitting at the circle table with the two women, bored out of his mind. "You're just using his juice."

"Ew," Katniss punched her fiancé's arm. Peeta just shrugged, "Could you make it sound less inhuman?"

"Face it, Katniss," Effie sighed. She dropped her hand into her chin and blinked across the table at the grey eyed girl. "There's not a man in this list that I find fit for fathering my child."

"Alright, fine," Katniss gave up. She stood from the chair and started piling up the pictures. She stacked them and put them on another table before starting to pack them into a bag. "I guess we'll have to figure something else out."

"Wait a minute…" Effie's voice broke Katniss from her concentration. She turned around to see Effie half bent, like she picked something up, and holding a profile in her hand. "He's…descent."

Katniss' eyes widened. She rushed over and plucked the picture from the woman's hands,  
"Tiberius Herriot," Katniss read.

"He's got good hair. Strong jaw. And his eyes are pretty…" Peeta started to say before he noticed Katniss raise an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Would _you_ like to have his baby?" Peeta blushed and rolled his eyes. "Peeta's not wrong though, Effie. There's no doubt this man's babies would be attractive, and that's without your part,"

"Yes, yes, I agree," Effie put her finger to her lip in thought. She pictured a little baby with her blond curls and Tiberius' green eyes. That child was beautiful; Effie grinned with pride, "That's the one. I can feel it."

"Uh-oh," Katniss' frowned. Effie glared at her.  
"What? No, uh-oh's, missy. This is my future baby we are talking about; stupid trying to ruin my joy,"

"No, that's not…Effie, this man is from Distract 11," Katniss told her. Effie's eyes widened. She stood up quickly, sending her chair flying to the floor.

"He's _poor_?"


End file.
